With the diversification of the type, size and application of a touch panel such as cell phone, pad, notebook, wearable device, television and interactive workbench, a single capacitance detection method becomes difficult to meet such diversified demands. If a specific design is proposed for every demand in response to the diversified demands, it is not beneficial to reduce costs in design and production, and meanwhile, a brand new design may also bring out the risk in design.
In the related art, a capacitance detection method generally adopted in a touch controller chip is: activating a channel of a capacitor to be detected; since a voltage is generated between a fixed capacitance and the capacitance of fingers to earth (that is, a ground capacitor in the channel by means of fingers based on earth), performing charging and discharging on the capacitor, thereby maximally accumulating effective charges of the capacitor from the fingers to earth and forming a capacitance voltage; and obtaining a capacitance detection value by processing the capacitance voltage.
However, capacitive touch screens are different in size and application scenario, the number and position of corresponding channels in the horizontal and the vertical direction, or the time of charging or discharging and capacitance detecting may be different, and the number of corresponding detection channels and configuration conditions may be also different, and therefore, the foregoing related art cannot meet the diversified demands for the number of channels, configuration condition and detection method generated from the distinction of the size and application scenario of the screens, thereby having poor adaptation, which may result in low capacitance detection efficiency.